New student, New team!
by aceman94
Summary: Sora is a weapon, a Keyblade! He goes in DWMA and joins Maka, Soul and the rest of the gang to save the world from the Kishin and the Heartless. Also, Tsugumi and her friends have finally joined the 'EAT' class! Sora will have a new partner to wield him. A new demon object has enrolled in DWMA! Hope you like it! ;p
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kingdom hearts or Soul eater. They both belong to their rightful owners. I also don't own the ending song in this story. I only own my OC's which I will mention in the story later.**

**I'm making up my own demon thing in this story. I thought it would be cool if it had a new demon object.**

**This is totally different from my Light alchemist story. In this story, Sora's home world is Death City. Also in this story, I'm making Sora a weapon and giving him a meister to partner up with. **

**I'm also putting Tsugumi, Anya and Meme, from Soul Eater NOT, in the 'EAT' class with Maka and her friends.**

**Inspired by A sound soul and a sound heart by Keyblade Guardian. Hope u like it; p**

_Opening theme-Thriller/Heads will roll by Glee._

_Silence comes over while the scene goes over to Soul and Sora standing back-to-back._

"_Off with your head!"-Sora and Soul jump up in the air and fall down towards the Kishin and both transform into their weapon forms._

"_It's close to midnight,"-A red moon and the smiling moon both shine up bright in the sky as Maka, Black* star and Kid run on the rooftops and then go in slow motion and go past Sora, Riku and Kairi who were walking the other way._

"_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run." A member of the organization looks down the Keyblade trio through a crystal ball and smiles evilly._

"_You close your eyes, and hope that this is just imagination."-Sora, Soul, Maka, Black* star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty all close their eyes and perform a soul resonance._

_A Kishin and a Heartless both run towards to our heroes but then they are frozen by Sora's ice spell._

"_Cause this is Thriller, Thriller night!"- Maka attacks the Darkside but is over powered and pushed off of the platform but Sora grabs her hand and swings her back up._

"_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller night!" Sora in his Keyblade weapon form goes through a million Heartless and then his handle is grabbed by his meister, May._

"_And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver."-Medusa and Maleficent smile as Maka and May with Sora and Soul, in weapon form, attack them from the air._

"_For no mere mortal can resist the evil of thriller."-Sora is seen playing a violin with Soul playing his piano and then they both violently played a loud, out-of-tune note and both screamed out loud then the screen quickly flash switched between Sora and Soul with the speedy tune of the music then fades as the music stops._

"_Cause this is Thriller, Thriller night!"-Riku and Kairi ran up to Ansem and then Kairi summoned her keyblade, as did Riku and then Tsugumi, Anya and Meme attacked from above and Tsugumi transformed. _

_Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Soul and Sora all stood in a circle, back to back then the screen scrolls out to May, Maka, Black* star and Kid in a circle, back to back, holding their partners in their weapon forms._

"_Off, off, off with your head!"- The screen goes to Death city at night._

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Death City!**

The Gummi ship had located a new world. Sora, Riku and Kairi were told by Yen Sid to find the keyhole of a new world called Death City and lock it so that no heartless can invade it and everyone in it will be safe and sound.

Sora looked out of the window and saw a building with a skull themed entrance. "Hey guys! I think I like this world. It looks so cool! It…seems…very…familiar…somehow." Sora said to his friends. They looked at him after he said that. Riku told him, "You sure it's not just your imagination?" (Punch!) Kairi punched Riku in the face, making him get a nose bleed. And a broken nose. "Don't you dare question Sora's sense of knowing if he's been here or not!" she shouted at him with all her fury.

"That's ok, Kairi. You don't have to defend me." Sora tried to calm Kairi down, which worked seeing as she turned to him with hearts in her eyes.

Sora then tried to drive the ship and, you guessed it, it went out of control and started to fall towards the world. "Sora! You idiot!" (Bonk!) "**Don't call him an idiot, idiot!**"

Meanwhile.

Tsugumi was excited to transferred into the 'EAT' class, along with her partners; Anya and Meme. She and her partners walked to the classroom and took their seats. The Maka and Soul walked in and saw Tsugumi and waved out to her. "Oh! Hiya, Maka-senpei and Soul-senpei!" she called out to them. They then sat next to her, just above her and her partners, and started to chat, "Hey Tsugumi! How does it feel to be in the 'EAT' class?" "It's great! I finally get to be in combat!" Anya looked at her weapon with an emotionless stare, "I don't see anything special about it. It's just another class to me." "Anya! How could you say that!?" Tsugumi said.

Professor Stein came in and introduced Tsugumi and her partners to the class. Then class started and the lesson was about, you guessed it, dissection. This time, it was on an ostrich. Maka then noticed a little light off in the distance in the sky, out of the window. Soul snapped her out of her gaze, "Hey Maka! Pay attention! We haven't got all day." As a result, he was Maka-chopped on the head.

After class was over, Maka introduced Tsugumi, Anya and Meme to Tsubaki, Black*star, Kid, Liz and Patty. She also told them about what she saw out the window. Then they were called to Lord Death's room. Tsugumi, Anya and Meme were awestruck by meeting the headmaster of the academy for the first time! "Sup, sup! Aright! Now, Tsugumi, I trust that you like it here in the 'EAT' class?" Tsugumi nodded, "Yes sir, Mister Lord Death, sir! I love it!" "Good! I'm glad to hear it! Also, I want to introduce you all to a new student, May Hilo." A young girl walked forward from the shadows and had a shy expression on her face. She had orange hair with a pony tail, purple eyes, green jacket with a black hood, blue jeans and sandals with a flower on the left one.

She started to speak, "Um… I'm May Hilo. I'm a meister and I hope we get along well." "Hi May! I'm Maka. This here is my partner, Soul. That's Black*star, Tsubaki, Death the kid, Liz, Patty, Tsugumi, Anya and Meme. We hope you'll like it here!" Maka said to the new student.

"Thank you, Maka!" Lord Death then said, "Ok! Now that we all know each other, I have a mission for you and this one involves meeting someone I am inspecting to come." May asked, "Who is it, Lord Death, sir?" "Let's just say, your new partner!"

Later in the forest…

The group went into the forest and looked around, trying to find anyone there. Then May started to chat with Tsugumi, "So, what are you?" "I'm a weapon. A halberd, in fact!" "Oh! Then who is your partner?" Tsugumi pointed to Anya and Meme. "Anya and Meme." May was confused. "What? Both of them?" "Yep! I'm the first weapon to have to meisters, of fact!"

"I've found someone!"

They followed the sound of Kid's voice to where he was and found him. "I found this kid lying here." He said as he picked up a spikey haired boy with fingerless gloves and weird clothes and big shoes. They then called Lord Death on the mirror and told him about the boy they found and then showed him the boy from their side. He nodded because that was the kid they were looking for. Then Maka hung up and told them to back to the academy.

Meme wondered, "Um, where's DWMA again?" Everyone except May, who was confused with the question, fall down anime style.

Later in DWMA…

Sora groaned as he woke up in a strange room that seemed like outside. And before he knew it, a blond girl with pigtails was looking at him, right in front of him!

"Ah! Sora! I see that you're awake!"

Sora almost freaked out as he saw a cartoony person with a cartoony skull. He looked around and saw these kids around him. He felt confused. "Who are you? Where am I?" he asked. The cartoonish creature answered, "You're in Death City! And this is Death Weapon Meister Academy! DWMA for short. And you are about to become a new student here!" Sora just stared at him for a while, blankly, and said, "What?"

The pigtailed girl walked up to him and explained, "Let me explain. I'm Maka. This is my partner, Soul Eater Evens. That kid there, with the three strips on his head, is Death the kid. You can call him 'Kid'. The two girls are his partners, Liz and Patty. Loud mouth over there is Black*star and the girl next to him is Tsubaki. The girl over there is Tsugumi and her partners, Anya and Meme. You see, this is a school for people who defeat monsters known as Kishins and withes. Here, there are two kinds of people. Meisters and weapons. The weapons are people who can transform into weapons. The meisters are people who wield the weapons and fight the monsters."

Sora looked at her and shook his head, unable to believe all of this. Then again, he has been to worlds weirder then this.

"You see, Boy. I knew you were coming because an old friend of mine named Yen Sid told me you would 'crash' here." Lord Death told the confused boy. Sora thought, _'So Master Yen Sid knew I would crash the ship? I guess I am that predictable.'_ Lord Death continued, "And he said for me to tell you your inner power will rise in this world."

'_This world?! You mean there are more out there?!' _The rest wondered.

'_My inner power?! What does that mean?'_ Sora wondered himself.

Lord Death started to explain to Maka and the others, "You see, kids. Sora here is from another world. Or so he thinks…" _'Wait?! How does he know my name?! Master Yen Sid must have told him.'_ "And he is a Keyblade wielder! They are extremely rare. So Sora is a very special wielder. Based on the facts Yen Sid told me, Sora here has originally come from another world. Right Sora?" Sora nodded, "I always knew I didn't really belong on Destiney Islands. I always thought I belonged somewhere else. My dream has always been to find my home world."

Maka looked at him with a sad face. Lord Death replied, "Well, your search is now over!" "Huh?" "You see, Sora. Believe it or not, but Yen Sid told me where your home world is! He always knew ever since he first saw you!"

Sora was surprised at hearing this information! He stood up and looked around, asking where it was. "Where?! Where is it?!" Lord Death calmed the boy down, "Calm down. I'll tell you." Sora stopped and sat down to listen. Like a dog who wants a treat from its master. "Your home world… is here!" All were dumbstruck by this. "This is your home world, Sora! You see, Yen Sid knew your father while I knew your mother! In case you didn't know, your father was a Keyblade master and your mother was a weapon. A chainsaw, to be exact!"

Sora's eyes widened, trying to handle all of this all at once. "Then tell me," he asked, "What happened to them?" Lord Death replied to the question, "Your father died, winning a battle against a man named Sephiroth with another named Cloud. Your mother lives in the town here, in apartment 134 in Hotel Weapon." Sora was relieved that his mother was ok but saddened that his father died.

"Now, Sora, I wanted to tell you that because of your weapon blood, you are a weapon!" Sora didn't know what the death god meant, so he asked Maka what he means. "Weapons here, can transform from human to weapon or weapon to human. Go on! Give it a try!"

Sora tried to transform, but couldn't do it. Instead, he tried to summon his Keyblade but it didn't appear. Lord Death then told him, "You can't summon your Keyblade because you are a weapon. Meaning you don't need it anymore! Try thinking of the word 'weapon', Kay?"

He tried doing that and then suddenly, he started to glow and before he knew it, he was in a dark place but saw outside and saw his new form, a Keyblade!

Lord Death clapped his giant hands. "Well done, lad! Now transform back!" Sora did that also. He was back to normal. Lord Death continued, "Now, you will require a partner, a meister! And we just so happen to have one here for you." May walked forward and looked at Sora, shyly. She started to speak to him, "He- Hello, I'm May Hilo. I'm a meister and a new student here. I hope we will get along well!" She smiled and bowed down to him.

Sora smiled back, "Yeah! Me too!"

"And don't worry, Sora." Lord Death said, "Your friends are ok, just scattered. They will make their way here and be ok!" Sora was glad to hear that!

Later…

After explaining Kishins and the ways of this world called 'Death City', Sora and his new friends went off to class. Sora was introduced in class, the guys were whispering how they liked his hair style and the girls were staring at him with hearts in their eyes.

After class, the group went outside to talk. Sora was talking to the other weapons while May was talking to the other meisters.

"So, Tsugumi, what kind of weapon are you?" Sora asked the 'Maka' fan. She replied, "I'm a halberd! Soul-senpei is a scythe, Tsubaki is a ninja weapon, meaning she can transform into any weapon that is ninja related. Liz and Patty are twin pistols." Sora was amazed by this. "Cool!" Soul spoke to Sora, "Hey, if you like cool, then check this out!" He transformed his arm into the scythe blade. Sora was awestruck!

"Ha-ha! I AM THE GUY WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" Black*star shouted out loud, hoping everyone heard him, only to get Maka-chopped on the head. "Sorry May. Don't mind him. He's just an idiot! Now, how do you like your new school?" "To be honest, Maka, I'm a little nervous." Maka put her hand on May's shoulder to comfort her. Kid was admiring her symmetrical personality, "You're perfectly symmetrical! Just perfect!" Maka pointed out, "She has a sweat band on her left hand." May indeed had a sweat band on. Kid then screamed and spat out blood and fainted. May just smiled and sweetdropped.

(Ding-dong! DEAD-dong!)

It was time for next class. The gang went inside while Sora stopped and turned for a while. He stared at the sky and whispered, "Riku, Kairi, I hope you guys are ok."

Soul shouted, "Hey Sora! Come on!" "Oh! Coming!"

Meanwhile…

Riku and Kairi woke up in a forest where the Gummi ship crashed. Riku looked around but no Sora. "Sora? Sora! Where are you?!" He shouted out loud, but no reply.

Kairi was starting to get worried about him. "He's all alone out there! I just know it!" Then she started to get angry, facing Riku, who was terrified of her right now! "**YOU!**" She then began to punch him in the face, over and over. "**THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU CALLED HIM AN 'IDIOT' AND NOW LOOK WHERE HE IS! NOWHERE!**" "No! Please Kairi! Not the face! Ow!"

**Meanwhile on the world that never was…**

"So, he is a Keyblade? That would explain a lot. Seeing as he wasn't really chosen by the Keyblade." Larxene said. Saix told them, "Yes. The Nobodies that I sent down to that world had picked up this information. It seems he has gotten used to his new weapon powers by now. We need a new strategy in order for our plan to succeed!"

"I could help you with that." A voice came from nowhere.

Young Xahanort looked around and saw a wicked looking blond woman. Real Xahanort asked, "Who are you?" The woman answered, "Me? I'm just an off-the-mail witch named Medusa. That's all."

They all wondered where they heard that name before. She continued, "I just wanted to see if I can help you with your little 'problem', is all. In return, you help me destroy a certain girl by the name of Maka Albarn."

Xahanort thought about this, they both had someone they wanted to be rid of, so they have similar goals. He spoke, at last. "Deal. We shall 'help' each other out for our goals to be achieved." Medusa grinned at this…

**Meanwhile, back in Death City…**

A strange boy with purple hair, goggles on his head and drivers gloves on his hands, A Death City t-shirt, Pants with flames on them and silver shoes with odd coloured socks, walks though the town and goes in a snack store. He stood near the counter and waited for the snack he ordered, which turned out to be too much money for him.

"How much?!" He shouted. "$25.99, please." The female casher said. He checked his wallet and only had $10.50. He hung his head in shame.

He was about to leave, when a Heartless, a pureblood, appeared and started to attack the store. It threw a table at the casher but the boy jump at her and pulled down on the floor, out of harm's way. He stood up and charged toward the creature.

He started to glow transform, as he did, smoke came out so the enemy couldn't see the boy's form. Then, a speed car with a purple roof top, Lord Death's skull on the front hood and flames all over the sides, came out of the smoke and drove towards the Heartless and pushed it out of the store.

It then had blasters coming out of the hood, shooting at the Heartless. The Heartless was weakened and was on its knees. A voice came from the car, "Had enough?"

The Heartless disappeared into air. Then, as everything was calm, the casher and the other customers looked at the vehicle that saved their lives. It then glowed and transformed into the same boy from before.

He walked up to the casher, "Anyway, I'm sorry I don't have that much money." Then he found himself being hugged the woman. She thanked him, "Forget that! You saved my life! Thank you! In return, you can have as many snacks as you want, for free!" Soon after, the rest of the customers were cheering for him.

The casher asked him, "What are you?" "I'm a race car! One built for battle, of course!" One of the customers shouted, "You should enrolee in DWMA!" The others agreed, "Yeah! You should go!" "You're great! You'll make a great hero!"

He said to them, "Oh no. I couldn't. It's a school for meisters and weapons. I'm neither of those." A strange man with blue skin and a big grin walked up to him and said, "I saw that and I know that you have the skills to be a student at DWMA! Come on! Don't be a quitter. That's the kind of man I was!"

The boy thought about it for a while, and then came up with his answer. "Ok! I'll go!" The crowd cheered, saying how he is a hero. Before he left with the man, the casher asked him, "Wait! Who are you?"

"My name is Wyatt, Wyatt Rover!"

**To be continued…**

_Ending theme-This will be the day by Jeff Williams. Theme of RWBY._

_Maka, Kairi and Meme stand next to each other with microphones in front of them._

_Maka starts singing, "They see you as small and helpless, they see you as just a child, surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild."_

_Kairi takes her turn to sing, "Prepare for your greatest moments, prepare for your finest hour. The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower!"_

_Meme sings next, "We are lightning. Staying from the thunder. Miracles of ancient wonder!"_

_They all sing together, "This will be the day we're waiting for, this will be the day we open up the door"- The screen switches to Soul, Sora and Tsugumi facing thousands of Kishins and Heartless._

"_Welcome a world of new solutions"- Soul wields Sora and Tsugumi in their weapon forms and jumps in the air as Sora and Soul switch places._

"_In time,"-After wielding Soul and Tsugumi, Sora switches with Tsugumi. She attacks the big Heartless._

_The screen changes to Riku, May, Black*star and Kid looking out the window.-"A story will be told."-The singing girls stand in front of the academy and rest of the gang._

_Maka makes her big finish, "And victory is in a simple soul!" She, May, Meme and Anya swing their weapons around and stop with a pose!_

_The screen zooms out to show the ground with their giant shadows as the smiling moon appears in the sky._

**Next time…**

Sora and the gang meet Wyatt, as they go on a mission involving the Kishins and the Heartless.

Riku and Kairi try to find their lost friend, while finding trouble along the way.

The enemy is hatching a plan for Death City. But what?

**Well, that's the first chapter finished! I hope you liked it. I thought about the name for the car boy for a while. At first, I thought of Bob or James, but then I said to myself, "Too common." Then I came up with Wyatt, and thought of the Rover name and BAM! Anyway, hope you like the story! Please review if you do!**


	2. The first DWMA mission!

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kingdom hearts or Soul eater. They both belong to their rightful owners. I also don't own the ending song in this story. I only own my OC's.**

**I hope you like the way I made Tsugumi, Meme and Anya a part of the 'EAT' class.**

**I'm even making a big surprise between Sora and the Thomson sisters. Find out what it is!**

**I do not own the song Sora plays on his violin later on in the story.**

**I hope you like this second chapter!**

**Inspired by A sound soul and a sound heart by Keyblade Guardian. Hope u like it; p**

_Opening theme-Thriller/Heads will roll by Glee._

_Silence comes over while the scene goes over to Soul and Sora standing back-to-back._

"_Off with your head!"-Sora and Soul jump up in the air and fall down towards the Kishin and both transform into their weapon forms._

"_It's close to midnight,"-A red moon and the smiling moon both shine up bright in the sky as Maka, Black* star and Kid run on the rooftops and then go in slow motion and go past Sora, Riku and Kairi who were walking the other way._

"_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run." A member of the organization looks down the Keyblade trio through a crystal ball and smiles evilly._

"_You close your eyes, and hope that this is just imagination."-Sora, Soul, Maka, Black* star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty all close their eyes and perform a soul resonance._

_A Kishin and a Heartless both run towards to our heroes but then they are frozen by Sora's ice spell._

"_Cause this is Thriller, Thriller night!"- Maka attacks the Darkside but is over powered and pushed off of the platform but Sora grabs her hand and swings her back up._

"_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller night!" Sora in his Keyblade weapon form goes through a million Heartless and then his handle is grabbed by his meister, May._

"_And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver."-Medusa and Maleficent smile as Maka and May with Sora and Soul, in weapon form, attack them from the air._

"_For no mere mortal can resist the evil of the thriller."-Sora is seen playing a violin with Soul playing his piano and then they both violently played a loud, out-of-tune note and both screamed out loud then the screen quickly flash switched between Sora and Soul with the speedy tune of the music then fades as the music stops._

"_Cause this is Thriller, Thriller night!"-Riku and Kairi ran up to Ansem and then Kairi summoned her keyblade, as did Riku and then Tsugumi, Anya and Meme attacked from above and Tsugumi transformed. _

_Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Soul and Sora all stood in a circle, back to back then the screen scrolls out to May, Maka, Black* star and Kid in a circle, back to back, holding their partners in their weapon forms._

"_Off, off, off with your head!"- The screen goes to Death city at night._

Last time:

"Riku, Kairi, I hope you guys are ok." "Hey Sora! Come on!" "Oh! Coming!"

"Deal. We shall 'help' each other out for our goals to be achieved." Medusa grinned at this…

"Ok! I'll go!" The crowd cheered, saying how he is a hero. Before he left with the man, the casher asked him, "Wait! Who are you?"

"My name is Wyatt, Wyatt Rover!"

**Chapter 2: The first DWMA mission!**

(Ding-dong! DEAD-dong!)

Sora's first day of DWMA was over. He walked out of the entrance and looked at the map Lord Death gave him, showing him the way to the apartment where his mom lives. He followed the directions until he stopped to see a candy store damaged. He went up to ask the casher woman, "Excuse me, ma'am. What happened here?" "Some weird creature attacked the store!" she answered, "But a heroic young boy saved us! He said his name was Wyatt Rover!" Sora wondered if it was a Heartless. He walked even further and got hungry. He stopped in the Death City café.

Sora had a small slice of cake and paid for it and then he left. Later, he bumped in Tsugumi, who was out on an evening stroll. She apologized, "I'm sorry, Sora! Please, forgive me!" "Don't worry about it. I'm not the kind of guy to hold a grudge."

Tsugumi bowed and thanked him and started to walk and talk with him. "So, you're going to your mother's apartment? That sounds nice!" "Well, thanks!" "I sometimes miss my mother! She always use to fuss over my hair, saying how it's always so 'messy' and 'copycat'! In fact, my hair style is based on Maka-senpei's hair style." Sora looked at her hair.

"I think it looks good on you!" he said with his care free smile. Tsugumi turned and blushed. "Hey! Tsugumi! Time to go back!" they turned to see Anya and Meme calling to Tsugumi. "It's been nice talking to you! I hope you'll fit right in Death City!" she told him. "Thanks! I hope so too!" Tsugumi ran up to her friends and all walked away back to their dorm.

He continued to search for the apartment and eventually found it! The apartment building known as Hotel Weapon. He Walked into the building and started counting the doors until he got to room 134 and he knocked, then suddenly heard a loud voice, "WHAT NOW!? CAN'T A LADY GET SOME PEACE AND QUIET!?" Then the door opened, revealing a middle aged woman with brown hair and sharp teeth like Soul's. She also had a green t shirt and long jeans with a Death City belt and black boots. "WHY, I OUGHTA-…" She was lost for words when she saw Sora, as he looked just like he did when he was little.

She started to tear up. Sora then spoke, "Hi mom." He said bluntly. She then said, "Sora? Is- Is that you?" "Yeah mom! It's me!" He then found himself being hugged by his mother as she cried, so happy to have her son back.

"Ha! Take that, life! I've got my son back! You hear me? SUKI THOMSON HAS HER SON BACK!" She cried out loud while Sora started thinking, _Thomson. Where have I heard that name before? Oh, yeah! That's the last name of- _He stopped thinking as he just realized.

_Flashback_

_Lord Death: As you know, Liz and Patty are twin pistols!_

_Sora: Yeah. I know. Tsugumi told me._

_Lord Death: Ah! But what you don't know is that the Thomson sisters grew up on the streets! They were so horrifying and threatening but Kid had changed them! They have mellowed down and have gained friends here! To this day, they have great respect- no, admiration for kid! That is what a weapon needs to do with their meister, have a perfect match with them and their wavelength!_

_Sora: Cool! So, I have to find a perfect way to be in common with my meister in order to work as a team?_

_Lord Death: Yep! That's it! Now, here's a map to show where your mother is! Plus, you might find out something that you have in common with Liz and Patty! Ta-ta!_

_Sora: Huh?_

_End flashback_

Sora had a shocked expression on his face and thought; _Liz and Patty are my sisters!?_

Meanwhile…

"WHAAAAT!? Sora is our brother!?" Both Liz and Patty shouted. Lord Death explained to Maka, Soul, Black*star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsugumi, Meme, Anya and May, "Yes, indeed! You see, Suki Thomson was a chainsaw and was partnered up with a keyblade wielder who stayed here for a few months while defeating the Heartless that invaded here before. Then they got married, had two girls and then later, had one boy! By the time you two were babies, their home was being attacked by Nobodies so she had no choice but to hide both of you in a safe alleyway and went to defeat the Nobodies. It took a few hours to do but she finally did it! But by the time she got back to the alleyway, you two were already gone!"

Liz and Patty started to tear up after hearing this. They finally understood why their mother had left them all alone. Lord Death continued,

"After Sora was born, she had found out that her husband had died, sacrificing his life for others! She then had moved into an apartment and lived there with Sora for five years. One day, a storm of darkness appeared and nearly sucked up half of the city! In the process, Sora was sucked in and transported to another world! She lived alone ever since."

Maka and May felt sorry for Sora, seeing as how he and his mother both suffered so much all these years.

Then, Sid came in and told Lord Death, "Lord Death! I've come to tell you that a new student has come to the city and has joined the academy!" "Oh, good! What is he? Meister or Weapon?" "Neither, sir! He is a new type of demon object."

Everyone looked at Sid confused. They didn't know what he meant. Sid continued, "He is a race car! One for battle, in fact!" Everyone was shocked to hear this! Having a whole new demon object could mean a whole new future for the academy!

"His name is Wyatt Rover, he was born and raised in Los Angeles, America and his vehicle powers came to be 7 months ago. He's just outside of the room so make sure he fits in, ok?" Lord Death gave Sid an 'ok' hand sigh while the others just nodded.

Sid then turned around and shouted, "Ok! You can come in!" Then Wyatt Rover came in and spoke, "Um, Hi! My name is Wyatt Rover and I'm a race car. I thought that I could become a hero if I joined this academy and also learn to manage my powers. I really hope to get along with you!" Then he bowed.

Lord Death thought about this, not quite sure who partner him up with. But then he had an idea! "Ok! Listen here, seeing as how meisters are mostly paired up with weapons, I thought maybe vehicles could be a third party to the team! Each little team shall contain a meister, a weapon and a vehicle! Wyatt, I'm partnering you up with Maka and Soul!"

"Whaaat!?" Both Maka and Soul were shocked! "You two are far by, the most experienced pair ever! So, that is good for new students like him! I want you two to treat him like a partner and friend and protect him like you protect each other! Got it?"

Maka looked at Wyatt and then at Soul then answered, "Ok, Lord Death! We'll take good care of him!" "Good! Now, why don't you introduce him to you all? That's good!"

"Ok! Hi there Wyatt! My name is Maka and this here is my partner, Soul!" Soul spoke to the new kid, "Hey." "This here is Black*star and his weapon, Tsubaki." Black*star smiled as he was introduced and Tsubaki bowed. "Here is May! She has a partner named Sora, who isn't here at the moment but I'm sure you'll meet him later!" May waved. "Here are Meme and Anya, two meisters who both wield one weapon, Tsugumi." Meme waved, Anya huffed and turned her head and Tsugumi blushed and bowed. "And this here is Lord Death's son, Death the kid AKA Kid and his twin pistols, Liz and Patty Thomson!"

Kid stared at the boy and then shouted, "How can you live with yourself!? You're completely asymmetrical! You have one shoe with a normal knot and one shoe with a double knot! Your hair is all messy! Your goggles have a small smudge on the right side! You have completely odd socks! Why!?" Wyatt wondered, "Huh? I think I'm fine the way I look. Why are you so uptight about things being symmetrical anyway? I mean, those three stripes on your left side of your hair doesn't seem symmetrical to me."

Kid then started crying and sobbing, "You're right! I'm nothing but garbage! An abomination! A freak of nature!" Wyatt seemed both confused and scared by this, Maka and Soul just huffed. Maka then tried to introduce him to Liz and Patty, only to find them gone.

"Where are they?" She asked. Black*star answered, "They left when you started to introduce us to him." May asked, "Where did they go?" Lord Death spoke, "They said they wanted to have a little chat with their mother and 'brother'."

Three days later…

After a heart-warming family reunion and a lot of explaining, the Thomson family were living together and have agreed to let them continue at the academy! It was morning and Sora was still in bed. Patty shouted, "Hey, Sora! It's time to go to school! Yay!" All Sora did was groan and went back to sleep; only to rudely woken up and Suki chopped on the head by his mother. "WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BUM!" "Ow! Mom! That hurt!" he then brushed his teeth; only to find them all sharp like his mother's teeth and Soul's as well. "Whoa! Cool!"

Liz and Patty came in and soon enough, they all started arguing over the toothpaste, "Hey! I just found my teeth all cool and sharp! I don't want to ruin them now!" "Hey, I need this more then you! I need to look my best if I want Wyatt to notice me!" "I want it! I want my teeth all shiny so I can keep my cute smile!" Then they stopped and ran out of the door and off to school by a certain, angry voice, "QUIT YOUR FIGHTING AND MOVE YOUR BUTTS TO SCHOOL ALREADY!"

Later at the academy…

"Hi there Wyatt! I'm Sora! May's weapon! I hope you like it here!" "Thank you, Sora! I humbly appreciate it!" Both Sora and Wyatt got along very nicely while Liz stared at Wyatt with hearts in her eyes. Tsugumi was wondering when her very first mission will be, then a hand was on her shoulder revealing to belong to Maka. "Don't worry, Tsugumi! Your first mission will come soon!" She said to the halberd. "Thank you, Maka-senpei!"

"Hey! Look what I've found! A lucky penny!"

Patty picked up the penny and laughed, only to be jumped on by Liz and later, Sora. "Hey! That's my penny! Give it back!" "No way! With this, I'll make a certain boy notice me!" "I need this! Another penny to bend and to add to my penny sculpture for art class!" Maka just stared at the three siblings as they continued to fight over a penny. _Wow. Only three days of living together and their already acting like a real family. _She thought.

(Ding-dong! DEAD-dong!)

Everyone heard the bell and went to class. After introducing Wyatt to the class, everyone got to their lesson. Dr Stein was in the class, talking about more dissection. Sora, May and Wyatt were freaked out by this insane teacher! Then, Dr Stein called out to Sora, May, Maka, Soul, Tsugumi, Meme, Anya and Wyatt to Lord Death's room.

Lord Death told the new 'EAT' class kids about their first mission and that Maka and Soul will be their trainers. "Ok! Now listen up! There have been sightings of Heartless and Kishins and a witch in the forest. With the special training you've received in the last few days, you should be able to do this! Alright! Tsugumi, Meme and Anya, you three handle the Kishins while Sora and May will do the Heartless! Maka and Soul, you two will help Wyatt help you to defeat this witch, kay?" "Yes sir!" They all said.

Later in the forest…

Sora and the group were walking in the forest at night while Sora was staring at the smiling moon. _This world has one weird moon and sun._ He thought. Then suddenly, Heartless and Kishin appeared and surrounded them. They heard an evil laugh from above and saw a witch with long silver hair and a very long cape. She spoke to them, "Well, well, well! What do we have here? Eight little DWMA students. You all will make perfect snacks for my servants! He he he!"

Maka shouted, "Ok guys! Get ready for battle!" Everyone went in battle stands as Maka spoke more, "Weapons, transform!" Soul, Sora and Tsugumi nodded and transformed into weapon form. "Ok, Wyatt. Transform!" Wyatt did so and was in his vehicle form, ready for battle! "Go!" Then everyone went to their separate enemies.

Anya was swinging Tsugumi around, slicing through the Kishin while Meme used her fist fighting skills to back the Kishin off. Then, Anya threw Tsugumi over to Meme, who caught the weapon and started slashing her enemies while Anya was using her powerful kicks to push the attacking Kishin away from her and soon, Meme swapped Tsugumi back to Anya and they continued to swap the weapon back and forth, back and forth and so on….

May was defeating all of the Heartless with Sora in Keyblade form. After they defeated them all, a big one appeared and started attacking them. May seemed out of breath and Sora was worried, "Hey! May! Are you ok?" He said as his face/reflection appeared on the surface of the blade. "Yeah. I'm ok. Just a little out of breath. That's all!" "Come on! Let's take this guy down! Let's do it!" "Right!"

Maka was outside of the rooftop of the demon car, swinging Soul around to deflect the rays of the witch! "Wyatt! Now!" She shouted. Wyatt agreed, "You got it!" Then his canons came up and started shooting in the air, trying to get the witch down on the ground. It worked! "Soul resonance!" Maka and Soul performed the Soul resonance and made the Witch Hunter. "Witch Hunter!"

Then Wyatt changed into a monster truck with blades coming out of the tires! "Wow! What is this!?" Wyatt said. Maka the said to him, "Our soul wavelength must have gotten into you and super charged you!" Soul butted in, "I think I've a perfect name for it! Witch Roller!" Wyatt thought about then said, "I like it!" Maka then agreed, "Alright, let's do it! Witch Hunter and Witch Roller!" They then charged at the witch and got ready to attack! With one slash, the witch was defeated!

May and Sora saw the awesome transformation as did Tsugumi, Meme and Anya. Sora thought and told May, "Maybe we should do that Soul resonance thing!" "Yeah! Let's do it!" They closed their eyes and concentrated to match their soul wavelengths together. Suddenly, they felt each other's souls and shouted, "Soul resonance!" Then, Sora's keyblade form changed, the blade grew longer and the handle disappeared but the edges were connected to a glove that appeared just now. Also, the crown part on the blade turned into a smaller and blue version of Soul's scythe blade.

"**LIGHT DEFENDER!**"

"Ice!" The big Heartless was frozen in place and soon after, was smashed into bits by Sora's Light Defender. The blow was so powerful, that it evaporated the remaining few of the Kishin!

The weapons (vehicle included) all changed back to their human forms. Maka thought, _Amazing! They achieved their Soul resonance form in just a sort time! _Soul congratulated Sora and May, "Hey, Sora! That was cool!" "Thanks, Soul!" The two high-fived each other. Tsugumi walked over to Soul and asked him, "Soul-senpei, what do we do with these Kishin souls?" "You eat them! Go on guys. Give it a try!" Tsugumi, Wyatt and Sora tried to eat the Kishin souls and swallowed them. By the looks on their faces, they loved the taste!

Then, a heart appeared from the pieces of the big Heartless. "What's this?" Soul wondered. Sora answered the question, "It's a heart! Whenever a Heartless is defeated, the hearts they collected become released and start to fade away." When he finished talking, he noticed Soul trying to eat it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"You said the organization wants Kingdom Hearts by gathering hearts from the Heartless that you defeat, right? Well, if we eat them, they won't form into Kingdom Hearts and that will help you defeat this 'organization'!" Sora thought about it, _Hm. Maybe this could help me defeat the organization. _"Ok, Soul! You've convinced me!" But Soul ate it, he spat it back out with disgust in his voice, "Yuck! That's disgusting!" Wyatt and Tsugumi tried to eat it, they had the same reaction. Sora looked at the heart and thought, _Hm. Are hearts really that bad of taste? _He ate the heart, slowly chewed and then swallowed.

"So, Sora-senpei how was it?" asked the halberd girl. Sora grinned and said, "That was so good! More tasty then Kishin souls!" Soul, Wyatt and Tsugumi were shocked! Maka wondered, _Odd. Soul, Wyatt and Tsugumi found it disgusting but Sora found it tasty._ "Well, I guess we should report to Lord Death." They all nodded. They left the forest as the moon laughed in the night sky.

Later at the academy…

Maka explained the whole 'heart' thing and then, Lord Death spoke his mind, "Ok! I've decided! All of the heart collecting shall be Sora's duty!" Everyone agreed.

Then Sora, Liz and Patty went home, had a little bit of free time and then got ready for bed. As they started to go to sleep, they said, "(Sigh) I hope Wyatt will like me!" "Give it a rest sis! The chances of you having a love relationship are with a pig!" "What did you say!?" "Hahaha! Silly bro and sis! Pigs go meow! Lizards go oink! Hahaha! I am a lizard! Oink, oink, oink!"

"Huh? What are you talking about, little sis?"

"That makes zero sense!"

"GO TO SLEEP!"

"Aaaagghh! Yes mom!"

Meanwhile…

Riku and Kairi were still lost but they were added by some village people to give them food so they can continue their search for their friend. Then, some Heartless appeared and came in for the attack! "(Sigh!) They never give up, do they?" Riku complained as he summoned his Keyblade. Kairi did the same with hers, "We don't have time for this! We have to find Sora!" "You just don't want other girls to be near him, that's all." He said bluntly, earning him a powerful punch in the stomach!

"**SHADDUP!**"

"(Grunt!) I was just kidding!"

Then they slashed through the Heartless like they were nothing. Then, a clapping sound was heard. The two looked around to find where the sound was coming from, revealing to be from a woman with blond hair and black robe and snake tattoos on her arms. She started to speak, "Hm. Well done! I wouldn't expect less from Keybearers! Such strength!"

Riku was suspicious about this woman, "Who are you?" He asked to which she replied, "Forgive me. I always forget to introduce myself. My name is Medusa! I'm a witch from the witch realm!"

Kairi then got ready for attack and asked, "Are you working for Maleficent!?" "Maleficent? Oh, no! Me and my kind have no intention of helping that traitor! You see, we witches are a peaceful race, just people who try to manage our magic powers. Maleficent was exiled from our realm, for seeking our help for her selfish universe conquest!"

As she continued, Riku and Kairi lowered their weapons.

"Right now, we are in trouble! My people are struggling to survive while being at war with an evil enemy! This enemy wants all witches destroyed and their souls, just to power up their weapons!" Kairi was shocked, "Oh my god! How could anyone do such a thing!?"

"Then, we recently found out that our current enemy is helping Maleficent with her plans! If we don't stop them soon, all will be lost!"

Riku wondered, "But then why do you seem interested in our strength?" Medusa told them, "You see, our prophecy says that two warriors would help our kind survive and defeat the evil of this land! Now, I see that the prophecy was true!" "But we just want to help our friend." Riku said. "Hm. Your friend wouldn't happen to have brown, spiky hair, would he?"

Riku and Kairi were both relieved to hear that she saw him, "Yes! That's him! That's Sora!" Then Medusa's face went sad, "I'm afraid that your friend, Sora, has been taken by the enemy I've been speaking of!" Riku's eyes widened while Kairi was in plain shock! "If we don't defeat them now, your friend will be gone!"

After a moment of silence, Kairi's fists tightened and she just shouted, "Fine! We'll help you!" Then Riku agreed. "Ok! Just tell what to do and we'll help you!"

Medusa smiled, giving a slight grin as she spoke, "Good! Now, here's what we're going to do, I'll contact one of my teammates to help you infiltrate the enemy territory and not get noticed! If you do, just defeat your opponent and move on!"

"Ok! But can you tell us about the enemy?" Kairi asked. "Gladly! The evil ones are known as 'Meisters & Weapons'; Weapons are humans who turn into weapons and the Meisters are the ones who wield them. They hunt our souls to power the weapons up so they can destroy everything! The most powerful Meister and Weapons are the students of an academy known as Death Weapon Meister Academy AKA DWMA! I'll inform you more about them while you help us, understood?"

They both nodded. With that done, Medusa's grin widened as she thought to herself, _Hehehe! Perfect! Now, my little experiment can continue as planned! Let's just see how gullible these fools are!_

Later in the witches' realm…

A girl in an orange hat with eyes and a mouth and wearing a polka doted dress was leaning against the wall, waiting for something. Then she heard a voice, "_Ah! Eruka! I have another little job for you!_" Her eyes widened in fear, "Medusa! Wha- What do you want me to do now!?" "_Oh, not much. Just to help some kids to destroy the academy, that's all._"

"But… But helping non-witch types is strictly forbidden! If I help them, I'll be executed!" Eruka trembled in fear, scared for her life!

"_Nuh-uh-uh! Be careful. You wouldn't want my snakes to rip you apart now, do you?_"

"(Gulp!)" Was Eruka's only response to that. "Ok, Lady Medusa! Whatever you say, I'll do!" "_Good girl. Now, these kids are Keyblade wielders! I've managed to trick them into thinking the academy is the evil one and we, witches, are the good people! I want you to help them infiltrate Death City and the academy so they can do the destroying for us!_"

"Yes, Lady Medusa! I'll help them!" And with that said and done, the frog witch transformed into frog form and hopped away into the forest…

Meanwhile on the world that never was…

Xahanort was sitting in his chair as he was looking at the heart shaped moon known as Kingdom Hearts! Saix came in and asked the leader, "Lord Xahanort, are you sure we can trust this Medusa witch?" Xahanort grins, "Of course not! We just need to keep an eye on her. I smelt something from her, something familiar."

"I see. Well, sir. I suppose I should not be against your decision!" Then, Vexen came in, "Lord Xahanort! You must see this!"

When they came into the laboratory, they saw a heart counter with the number '83' on it. "As you can see sir, this number has stayed there for half an hour!" The dark leader was shocked and angry to hear this, "WHAT!?" "Impossible it may seem, but I'm afraid that no more hearts are coming to form Kingdom Hearts."

"Impossible! The Keyblade boy should have defeated some Heartless by now, so why aren't any hearts been collected!?" Shouted Xahanort, banging his fists on the nearest table. After a while of silence, he said to the scientist, "Vexen! Find the boy and see what he's up to!" Vexen smiled, "Yes, Lord Xahanort! As you wish!" And he bowed and left the room.

Saix asked his commander if he was ok, "I'm fine! Just confused. How does Sora collect hearts without letting them forge together to make Kingdom Hearts?"

At the time…

(Burp!)

"Cheez, Sora. Eaten much?" Asked the elder Thomson sibling. "Sorry sis. It's just that, now that I can collect hearts without letting them become Kingdom Hearts for the organization, I can rest easy now!"

"Right."

Sora smiled at his sisters with his new sharp teeth.

Later at night…

At night, Sora had a strange dream. He dreamt he was on a rooftop, gazing at a red full moon. He was wearing red tuxedo and was holding a violin. Then, he started playing it, playing a song he thought was familiar but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He continued to play.

He then heard a voice saying, _**"Let no force stop you on the path you have chosen!"**_ Sora was confused but didn't stop playing his violin. _**"The sweet melody shall guide you!"**_ Then, Sora appeared on a stage in a theatre with Heartless and angels in suits and rich things in the audience chairs.

"_**There is no shame in both Light and Darkness, but no honor either!"**_ Sora stood on the little step Stoll and played faster and louder. _**"Let this song, let this instrument be your Light!" **_Then a man sang out loud, while Sora played along with him. When they finished, Sora bowed as the audience cheered and applauded.

When he stood back right up, he was back on the rooftop under the red moon.

Sora woke up and got out of bed and looked out of the window, staring at the smiling moon. _Where have I heard that song before? _He wondered.

Later…

Soul was having a hard time sleeping. He was worried about the black blood he had. _Aw man! _He thought to himself, _I feel like I'm on the edge of Madness here! I can't let the black blood control me again! _

At then, Maka came in and asked, "Hey Soul. You ok?" Soul seemed hesitant to respond but then he snapped back into reality and answered, "Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine." Maka didn't seem convinced, but she decided to let this one slide. "Ok. Good night." She closed Soul's bedroom door and went off to her room. Soul looked out of the window and at the moon.

Meanwhile…

Vexen stood just outside of the city. He stared into the academy and spoke, "Hm. I thought I smelt something familiar. The scent of the famous Meister/scientist, Professor Franken Stein."

"You called?"

Vexen turned to see the stitched professor behind him, sitting on a chair. "So, I see you're still up to your troublesome ways, Even." The Nobody just snickered, "You're thinking of that weakling who couldn't figure out how the Heartless worked. My name is Vexen now! Remember it! And I wouldn't talk about 'troublesome ways' if I were you. If I remember correctly, you dissected things all of the time! Quite the mad one, wouldn't you say?"

Stein grinned and spoke back, "Indeed. Hm. Your name scrabbled with an 'X' added in it. You must be a member of the organization 13!" "How did you know about the organization!?" "Simple. Sora told us. Wait." He started turning the screw in his head. "Much better. Now, where were we?"

(Bang!)

Vexen used his shield to destroy the wall behind Stein. "I believe we were about to discuss our strength!" He said with a smirk. "I don't quite remember that, but I guess we could." With that said he stood up and got ready for battle.

In the mountains, Larxene was watching the scientist battle. She was board, "(Sigh!) Here we go again."

**To be continued…**

_Ending theme-This will be the day by Jeff Williams. Theme of RWBY._

_Maka, Kairi and Meme stand next to each other with microphones in front of them._

_Maka starts singing, "They see you as small and helpless, they see you as just a child, surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild."_

_Kairi takes her turn to sing, "Prepare for your greatest moments, prepare for your finest hour. The dream that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower!"_

_Meme sings next, "We are lightning. Staying from the thunder. Miracles of ancient wonder!"_

_They all sing together, "This will be the day we're waiting for, this will be the day we open up the door"- The screen switches to Soul, Sora and Tsugumi facing thousands of Kishins and Heartless._

"_Welcome a world of new solutions"- Soul wields Sora and Tsugumi in their weapon forms and jumps in the air as Sora and Soul switch places._

"_In time,"-After wielding Soul and Tsugumi, Sora switches with Tsugumi. She attacks the big Heartless._

_The screen changes to Riku, May, Black*star and Kid looking out the window.-"A story will be told."-The singing girls stand in front of the academy and rest of the gang._

_Maka makes her big finish, "And victory is in a simple soul!" She, May, Meme and Anya swing their weapons around and stop with a pose!_

_The screen zooms out to show the ground with their giant shadows as the smiling moon appears in the sky._

**Next time…**

The battle between two scientists continues as their powers grow stronger.

How do Stein and Vexen/Even know each other?

Riku, Kairi and Eruka go in Death City and fight some DWMA students.

Sora and May run into trouble!

A familiar face comes to add Sora and his friends, but who?

**Well, that's my second chapter done! I hope you liked it! I also hope you liked the way I gave Sora sharp teeth like Soul! Please, review if you did! In fact, I might make a Kingdom Hearts/Soul Eater story based on the Monotone Princess game story line! Although I don't know what they are saying in the game, I'll just make it up as I go along, Ok?**

**In case you're wondering, the song Sora was playing in his dream was 'If I were a rich man' from Fiddler on the roof! Classic!**

**See ya!**


End file.
